Leaving Bella
by Autumn Blaze
Summary: Short story for what Edward was feeling when he left Bella in New Moon, Review Please :D


I stared into her soft brown eyes, they secretly pleaded with me to stay. Instinct told me to wrap her carefully in my arms and tell her I love her, but somehow I ripped that thought apart and ran. Behind me I heard her call out for me to wait. I blocked out her words and threw myself into my Volvo, the image of her stricken face ran through my mind, I shoved it aside and accelerated away with as much force as my car would give. Back in the woods I knew my Isabella would be calling out for me, praying for me to appear beside her.

But I wouldn't, I couldn't.

I didn't really think about where I was going, I knew the others would be waiting impatiently. Let them wait I thought as I finally slowed down my car to ninety. There were too many people around. I yearned to turn back, my fingers itched to spin the wheel in my hands and go back to my love. If I did though, if I saw her soft brown eyes eating into my eyes again, I knew I couldn't ever make myself leave again. My only consolation was that she would be safe, that my very existence would not jeopardise her life anymore.

I knew that one day she would move on, marry, and have kids even. The very thought made me livid, I couldn't bear to think of someone else holding the one I loved, someone that she loved and trusted, someone that would keep her safe and always be there for her, someone that wouldn't be me. I braked the car and dropped my head into my hands, my tongue subconsciously ran over my teeth. Thirst burned in my throat.

A sigh ripped out of me, I threw open the door and slammed I ran in between the trees at lightning speed, I let my thirst take over me and I soon found a small group of elk grazing in a carefree manner. I jumped into the air and landed, quickly breaking the necks of two and pulling another one to me. My teeth eagerly bit into the struggling animal, and within a short minute all blood travelling inside it was drained from its body to mine. I polished the other two I killed and left the rest of the herd to run as far away from me as they could.

Some blood dripped down my chin, I swiped the blood with my tongue before running back to my car. I was inside it without a single pause to open my door. There was no human around now, so there was no need for me to pretend to be something I'm not. Subconsciously I was driving a familiar path, within an hour I would be in Seattle where Jasper would be waiting for me to wash a comforting calm over me before we took a plane to leave this place I had called home for so many years. Bella's face haunted me, if my heart was still beating I knew it would be breaking apart now. My eyes ached, if I was human tears would now be falling down my face. But I wasn't, and that's why I had to leave my love.

I felt lonely in my car, I felt empty and without meaning. My very existence meant nothing without Bella. I gripped the wheel tighter, a small groan came from it, making me loosen my grip before I accidently destroyed it. A small airport came into my view, a man waved me into a giant garage where they would take care of my car where it would wait for me if I was ever to return. As I walked back past the man into the airport his scent drifted to me, if it wasn't for the fact that I just hunted I would now be struggling to not rip him apart and drain him of his blood.

Jasper sat tensely his eyes spotting me instantly.

_I am sorry, _his thoughts drifted to me before I strong calm pulled me into its grasp. I nodded my thanks for his help and together we walked in. The lady behind the desk tapped away at a computer. Her face instantly became dreamy when she saw us

"Hi, how may I help you?" her voice was slightly raspy. _God they're sexy, _she was thinking.

I sighed "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale, we booked tickets earlier"

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, they seemed slow to me "Of course, two tickets to L.A, very nice"

I nodded.

I walked side by side with Jasper, we sat together on the plane, sadness attempted to take over me as the plane took off into the air. Jasper fought against my sadness and instantly sent me the feeling of happiness and calmness.

It didn't take away the fact that I was leaving the only person I'd ever loved behind.


End file.
